


The sexiest pilot in the galaxy

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: I woke up this morning after going to bed at 3 a.m. with this story in my mind. It's pretty fluffy and I was unsure about posting it but I hope you still enjoy it. Please just remember that English is not my first language, so pardon my mistakes.





	The sexiest pilot in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and Poe meet at a bar...

She was drinking alone, in a bar. No, better, she was drinking alone in a Resistance's Bar. She should have been there with Finn, but Finn couldn't come in the end and now here she was. She wasn't jealous of Rose, she liked Rose actually, she just missed her friend. She looked around. She knew some of these people, but some were completely strangers to her. They were all chatting and laughing with their partners or with their friends. She smiled sadly and turned to her drink. She felt alone.

When Poe saw her from across the bar, she didn't look completely drunk but quite tipsy and sad. He took leave of the person he was talking to and approached her at the bar counter.  
"Rey!"  
She turned around to see who was talking to her, she seemed confused. "Pooooeeeeee!"  
"What are you doing here?" He seemed concerned. "Alone?"  
She slowly put her hand on his shoulder to get closer to him. "Ssshhhh!", she gestured. "I'm drinking."

Yes, she was definitely tipsy. "Yeah, I can see that."  
" You know", she confessed, " I've never behaved like this. That's not who I am, but tonight...". She let her words fall and took a moment to observe him. "Oh please, don't look at me like this."  
"Like what?"  
"Preoccupied."  
Silence fell between them. She gestured at the guy with blue skin behind the bar counter. "Ehi, barman! Other two glasses of whatever drink you gave me till now. For me and my friend here."  
"Rey, I really don't think it's..."  
"Oh, come on, Dameron! Just one drink!"  
"One drink", he gestured, just to be sure she had understood him. " One drink and I'm taking you to bed."  
"You're taking me, where?" she asked laughing.  
"To sleep. I'm taking you to sleep. In your room. Alone."  
Poe thanked every God in the Galaxy for she was drunk in that moment and hopefully, she wouldn't have remembered his words the next morning. He couldn't believe that something like that had slipped from his mouth. Another place, another time and he would have died of embarrassment.

As the barman was serving the drinks, he tried to make her talk about what was troubling her.  
"So, would you like to tell me what brought you here tonight?"  
She turned to him and placed a hand on the side of her head. " I was supposed to meet with Finn..."  
"And?"  
"And he couldn't come."  
"I see..."  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if she was trying to find the force to put the words in order. "I feel alone."  
The words came out clearly as if she was suddenly sober.  
" But you're not. Alone, I mean."  
He felt the urge to hug her or take her hand to reassure her, this beautiful, strong, fragile girl sitting next to him. He knew, however, that this wasn't the right place or the right time.  
" You're sure? Because it's been a month and a half since I've been here permanently at the base with you and it seems impossible to spend some time with my friend, and most of the time I feel like I'm incapable of making friends."  
"Have you talked to Finn about this?"  
"What????No! No, I haven't and I won't." Promise me that you won't", she told him pointing her finger to him. "He is fairly occupied looking after Rose and he doesn't need to bear with me. He doesn't need to bear the sad version of Rey."  
She looked at him. "I know what you're thinking," she said, covering her face with both her hands. "Poor silly girl, complaining about feeling lonely and friendless in the middle of the war."  
"That's not what I'm thinking. I know what you're feeling. Believe me. I've felt alone among people, among friends too, a couple of times."  
" And how did you get through?"  
"Well ... BB8 is always willing to listen to my monologues." They both smiled. "But what really got me through is knowing that my friends, my real friends, are always there when I need them, even when they are busy like hell. They are always willing to give me a bit of their time to help me. I'm willing to do the same thing for them. I am there when they need me. I'm sure that Finn would be more than glad to share some of his time with you if you go to him and speak honestly of what's going on."

She listened to him fascinated and relieved. " And you can come and see me for a talk anytime you want," he added.  
She smiled gently. "Thank you." Her voice now sounded more sleepy than tipsy.  
"Come. Let me get you to bed."  
While walking down the corridors to her room, Poe could feel Rey leaning on him, her warmth, her scent filled the air around them.  
As soon as they entered Rey's room, she threw her boots away and collapsed on her bed.  
"You might want to put that away" , Poe said, pointing at the lightsaber on her hip. " I don't want to you to get hurt while you're sleeping."  
She handed it to him. "Thank you."  
"Well, I guess it's a good night. Sleep well. You're going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow morning." He smiled and turned to the door.  
" You are not arrogant as someone says."  
He stopped halfway between the bed and the door. His back to her.  
" You're gentle. And caring ... and I think you're the sexiest pilot in the Galaxy."  
"What?" He turned around and got closer to her, but she was fast asleep.


End file.
